comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Riptide
Ciara O'Wyan is a Yoga and swimming instructor who takes on private clients rather than working at a gym. She has a strong presence on a variety of social media platforms that she uses religiously. She is very much an extrovert and can be overwhelming at times, especially if she is carrying her signature Pumpkin Spice Latte with her. She also can be spotted shopping at the most up and coming spots to keep up with the latest trends. As Riptide, Ciara is a thrill seeking glory-hound who utilizes the mystic arts to create her water-based weapons and other powers. She tends to try to one up others around her, both friend and foe. She tends to be a braggart during and after fights. She also will lose her temper if an enemy causes her to be embarrassed or break a nail. Background Born under the sea in the ancient city of Atlantis to Varick and Brynn OWyan, Ciara was their only child, but not for lack of trying. The day she was born was a special day, not just for her, but for her parents as well. When Ciara opened her eyes for the first time, the purple hue of her eyes denoted that she would one day be blessed with magic. Both of her parents worked for the college in Atlantis, her father being a professor of History and her mother being a professor of Anthropology. From her parents she learned a lot about the history of Atlantis and the world. When she turned seven years old, her magical abilities started to appear in many forms, from spinning whirlpools around her to throwing water balls. It was at this time her parents started to consider enrolling her in the Conservatory of Sorcery. As Ciara's powers began to get stronger her parents enrolled her in the Conservatory of Sorcery at the age of ten. During her time at the Conservatory, she learned how to reign in her abilities and use them more constructively. It was here that she learned how to water shape, create water missiles, defend by using her hydro-barrier, and hydro-fog. She spent many of her formative years at the Conservatory, meeting many new people and befriending some mer-people while there. When she became of age, she graduated from the Conservatory and began to start her life anew. As she attempted to find her place in Atlantean society, she discovered the technology of Atlantis and how important it was to day to day life. Soon, technology became her one way to express herself and everything that she became interested in. She had learned from her mother that the surface world had much more to offer in the ways of technology than she could ever imagine. She became curious about what the surface world had to offer and begged her mother to take her on her next anthropological research trip to the surface. On her first trip, Ciara became enamored with the societal aspects of technology, such as mobile phones and social media. Upon returning to Atlantis with her mother, she found it less exciting than the surface world she had experienced. It was at this moment that she made the decision to move to New York to pursue the societal aspects of technology she experienced. After moving to New York, she established herself in the societal aspects of technology and also began pursuing a life for herself that allowed her to express herself. She started out learning Yoga because it was the hip new thing, taking the time to master the form and becoming a Yogi. One of the lessons she learned from her first trip to the surface, was how often she needed to hydrate, causing her to take up indoor swimming. This eventually led her to start teach others swimming due to her natural affinities. When the Crisis began, the King of Atlantis had recalled her back to Atlantis to help defend her homeland. She helped fight off the Parademons in the seas, getting bit by the hero bug. Upon defeating the Parademons, Ciara returned to New York to begin her new life as a hero named Riptide! Personality *'Lazy' - Ciara has difficulty getting up in the morning, sometimes waiting until the afternoon to get up. She prefers to lounge around the pool instead of doing things that will exert energy. *'Dedicated' - Ciara is a consistent worker and will do her job because of her code of ethics. For example, if someone tried to talk her out of continuing work, she would refuse and go straight back to working and doing her best. *'Petty' - Ciara does not get mad, but instead will come across as snarky or be vindictive. For example, if someone asked her to apologize, she would bring up a different circumstance unrelated to the event in which they slighted her. *'Code of Ethics' - Ciara tends to always follow the law, usually disagreeing with others who break the law. Not only does she follow the law, but she believes that when you start something you should always complete it. *'Narcissistic' - Ciara is very much involved in herself. If anything will benefit her need, she will do it. She is also very much involved in looking her best, taking hours to get ready to go out. Logs *2017-11-23 - Event in the Park - First scene for many people. Central park hijinks. *2017-11-28 - Open Mouth, Insert Hammer - A fight, some conversation, some new hero candidates. Gallery